Revenge is a Dish Best served in Prison
by Awesomenessfortheagesr5
Summary: Austin, Dez and Mr. Dawson are all in prison for commiting crimes to do with the want of revenge. Austin and Dez breakout and come to Trish and Ally's house for refuge, but what Ally doesn't know is that Austin, Dez and her dad's crimes are all linked. If Ally is not careful she could end up falling for a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story. I'd also like to say that this is my first ever fanfiction so it may take a few days to post each new chapter. So I'll stop talking and just start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, the song Jailhouse Rock, Gobbstoppers or Juicy fruit gum. I also do not own the address 897 Highland road, Miami, Florida (it is just a random address someplace in Miami).**

**ALLY'S POV**

His sandy blond hair was matted to his well- proportioned forehead, the cause; sweat, nervousness, fear even. I couldn't help but stare through the one way glass. The boy I was watching only looked about seventeen, and that's why I found it hard to believe. He was being interrogated by a burly, mocha skinned man… at the detention center. The boy slowly turned his head. It was almost as if he was staring me straight in the eye. Impossible! It was one way glass, there was no way he could see me. I was almost in a sudden trance. Those eyes, they were filled with lies, but behind those lies I saw a teenage boy.

"Ogle much, Ally?" I turned around and jumped when I found Trish was smirking at me. Trish DelaRosa was my best friend. She looked towards a one way window, just not the one that I was looking through. Her cheeks reddened as she played with the button on her leopard print vest. She sighed the wow-that-guy-is-amazing sigh. I decided to avoid both of our embarrassment so I just skipped to reacting to her scaring me, even though I was over it.

"God, Trish… you scared me!" I said at last. I suddenly remembered why I was here. "So let's go on with it…" I finish off. A tear slid down my face, quickly, I wiped it on the sleeve of my buttercream cardigan sweater.

"I know it's hard to see your dad like this, but you have to visit him sometime." Trish comforted. Trish was always there for me, like when I faced my first breakup –Trish brought ice cream- or when my mom passed away and my dad got sent to prison. I forced back the lump in my throat and hugged Trish as tight as I could. I mustered all of my abilities to get up, and I marched down to the phone booth, muttering a 'thanks' to Trish.

I glanced back at where that boy was. I sighed and inserted a quarter into the phone machine. I looked up at my dad, as tears streamed again.

"Da-d-dy?" I cried through sobs. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I heard sobs on the receiving line of the call. After a moment of silence passed, I looked up at my father. He was looking down at his hands. My expression faded from a simple frown to a depressed frown. He wasn't going to say anything.

"He-l-lo Princess?" I finally heard him ask questionably. I sighed once again and smiled for a brief second, but masked it as quickly I could. He couldn't think I was okay with what he did.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked, fighting back another cry session.

"I did what I did… for you… for your mother…" he admitted. "And I don't give a damn that I was arrested for it…I at least got to fulfill my wish." he continued. "But I do regret throwing away the chance to kiss you goodnight, and to tell you stories…"

Tears blurred my vision and my ears rang. I couldn't hear anything. How dare he apologize for this. I had heard it all before, he didn't mean a word he said. He didn't even care. My hearing came back into focus.

"I love you Ally." he finished.

The line went dead just after that last syllable. Two husky guards handcuffed him and carried him away. I stood in thought, as "I love you Ally." replayed in my head. I turned around to see Trish holding her car keys in one hand, and a tissue in the other. She shoved the tissue towards me, and I gratefully wiped my wet eyes.

"Ready to go home?" Trish asked politely, giving me another friendly hug. She bent down to tie her pink running shoe. A box of Gobbstoppers fell out of her vest pocket.

"You had Gobbstoppers? And you didn't give me any?" I teased. I reached down and picked up the box. I opened it and tipped it on its side. Nothing came out. I sneakily peaked into the box, and gasped melodramatically. Trish burst into laughter and I followed. It was pretty good to get my mind off my dad every once in a while.

"Sorry, I was really hungry…" Trish admits. We both fell into laughter again. "Let's head out to the car-" Trish stated. She was interrupted by a text message. Slowly and stealthily, I looked over her phone to read the text. She quickly hid it from my view.

"Stop being so nosy!" Trish demanded. We both laughed at the seriousness in her voice. Trish's laugh was forced. A despairing look crawled across her dark brown eyes.

"Is everything okay, Trish?" I asked my voice shaking with fear. Trish looked at me with a strange frown, which was almost eerie. "TRISH?" I yelled.

"No…" she said calmly. Fear rose in my throat. Sweat dripped off my cheeks. Confusion overwhelmed me. "My mom…" she continued. I almost cried out in agony. "Is…" she added. A strange feeling washed over me. "Making us go through the side door. GOTCHA! Paranoid much?" she yelled.

"TRISH YOU HAD ME SO FREAKED!" I yelled. Trish snickered.

In no time at all I was over it and I joined the laughter. "Just please NEVER do that again…" I said angrily.

We walked down the corridor where the sandy blond teenager was. I glanced through the glass, of the room he was in. He was gone. Obviously, the boy Trish was watching earlier was gone too. Trish and I shared a short confused glance. I shrugged, shook my head, and continued down the hallway. I walked out the front door, and straight to the hot pink jeep (with the paw print stickers), parked in the middle of the lot. Trish ran to catch up. She clicked the unlock button from afar. I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

"For you m'lady." Trish said jokingly. I opened my eyes and saw that the car door on my side was open. Trish climbed in the driver's seat. Both of our seatbelts clicked in unison. I routed through the compartments to find some gum. As Jailhouse Rock by Elvis, blared from the speakers of the jeep, as my hand landed on a pack of Juicy fruit gum.

"Ironic song right?" Trish asked. I laughed. It really was. I popped two squares of gum into my mouth. The sweetness overruled my taste buds.

The keys turned and the engine revved. "Off we go!" Trish exclaimed. The car left the parking lot and headed down the street. I closed my eyes and relaxed on the faux zebra skin seat, as the song faded into the daily forecast.

An alarm sounded in the distance and my eyes shot open. "Did you hear that?" I asked Trish.

"Um yeah… I think it means there was a jailbreak." Trish answered, her voice rising in panic.

"Well… do you think it's my dad?" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves after 'think'. "I can't bear to hear that noise anymore. It reminds me of… that night. So can you drive faster? Please!" I jarred. I was getting impatient. Trish looked over and must have noticed that I really meant it. She jammed her foot on the gas pedal and was going 15 mph over the speed limit. The wind was rushing through my chocolate brown hair (with caramel tips) and I felt invincible, until the car stopped in the driveway of 897 Highland Road, Miami, Florida. That was Trish's address, and mine now too.

We entered through the greenish side door into the sky blue hallway. It was darker than usual in this area. I looked up at the ceiling fan and noticed a dead light bulb. That would explain.

"Moma? Popa? We're back." Trish yelled down the hall. I heard a grunt from Trish's father. Then I heard her mother.

"Be polite!" she nagged.

I removed my sweater and tossed it next to Trish's vest. We both kicked our shoes off at the same time. While Trish just kicked her shoes under the bench, I neatly placed my black velvet boots in the closet. I turned around to see Jay Jay breathing in my face.

"Hey Ally…" he said nervously. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um I was wondering if you-" he started, but Trish intervened.

"Get lost twerp. Ally doesn't wanna do whatever it was you were gonna ask her. She doesn't like you!" she said. She raised her fist at her brother. Jay Jay stepped away from the base of the stairs. Trish angrily stomped upstairs.

"What were you going to say?" I asked Jay Jay. I felt guilty that Trish was so rude. I lifted an eyebrow in question. After a moment of waiting for a response, he spoke.

"Um… just if you wanted to watch a movie with me…" Jay Jay answered suspiciously. He drifted up the stairs.

"Wait! How about tomorrow?" I called after him. He turned and faced me from the top step. A faint blush spread across his face while he nodded. We both continued up the stairs, heading through separate doors. On the door I entered, there was a do not disturb sign taped over a picture of a kitten I pushed open the door and it creaked.

"What took you so long? Did you stop and talk to Jay Jay? He is the MOST annoying little brother…"Trish trailed off. She made a strange stink face. I decided not to answer. I flopped down in the zebra bean bag chair near the TV. Trish tossed me the remote and a piece of licorice. "It's all yours." she yawned. Minutes later I heard snoring from Trish's bed. I was tired too, and it was late, so I decided to 'channel surf' until I fell asleep. I put down the remote after finding channel 8 (the Miami news). I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My hearing tuned in and out. I heard a female reporter say "Austin Moon". The next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of confusing in places, but it will clear up as the story goes on. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I decided that I would today instead. Oh and thanks to queenc1 for posting my first ever official comment. ****. Oh and guest, you made my day with that comment, even though I read it at 2 am this morning, but still. Ok so here's chapter 2. Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or Apple's iPhone.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I ran at top speed, Dez in tow. A flash of chocolate brown hair turned the corner in a hot pink jeep.

"Why don't we follow them?" Dez asked confusedly. I looked back towards him. I thought for a moment and decided against it. There was no good in 'meeting' them just yet.

"No, not yet." I called. "Let's wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, we can hide out in the old abandoned barn a few streets over." I continued. I heard Dez groan.

"It's so far…" Dez cried. I shook my head. That boy needs to get a grip.

"Just deal with it." I mumbled. After we ran a few more blocks, Dez complained he had to stop and catch his breath. I heard Dez panting like crazy. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to pee…" Dez groaned. I punched him in the gut. "Never mind…" he squealed.

I caught sight of red and blue flashing lights in the corner of my eye. I heard sirens, each getting louder by the second. I frowned

"Damn…" I whispered. I pulled Dez behind a hedge. We shared a worried glance before turning to see where we were. We were standing right in the middle of a nicely groomed flowerbed. An old lady with grey hair, in a purple smock, held up her gardening shovel.

"Get out of my backyard you rotten children!" she yelled. On the other side of the hedge I heard an officer call out to the others.

"Did you hear that?" a female officer asked. I peeked through the hedge and saw everybody nodding. Someone glanced at the hedge. I looked away. "Let's see what's going on." She ordered.

"Copy that." said a familiar voice. Officer Jones was his name. He was _the _man that interrogated them. He was _the _man that escorted us to our cells. He was _the _man I kicked in the balls to get away. He was_ the _man that swore revenge on both of us. We really had to get out of the old lady's backyard, or else we'd face his wrath. I snickered. Yeah right, wrath. The worst he could do was lock us back up.

I looked over to see Dez doing ridiculous hand signals, all of which looked like a bunny. I finally caught on to what he was trying to tell me. I crouched low and I slowly walked to the side of the hedge, trying to make as little noise as possible. We jumped to the other side, in the nick of time. We ended up in… some kind of a party. There were teenage girls everywhere. A girl with red hair in skinny jeans spotted us. She squealed and ran over to me. The rest of the girls either stayed behind and giggled crazily, or went over to Dez.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked flirtatiously. I turned to Dez for help but he just winked. I shook my head. No way did I want more setbacks.

"Um… this must be the wrong house. Sorry." I lied. She moved closer to me and batted her eyelashes. I shuddered. I panicked a little. I signaled Dez for help, but he was occupied with his own group of girls.

"Well now that you're here, why don't you stay a while?" the redhead asked. She put her hand on my red T-shirt She had just crossed the line. I quickly came up with a half-assed excuse.

"We really got to go, feed a turtle. Right Dez?" I said giving him the just-go-with-it look. I grabbed Dez's arm and we ran through the girl's gate out into the open. There wasn't exactly anything to worry about, nobody knew that we had broke out. Thank God they hadn't put us in the orange jumpsuits yet.

As we walked to the old abandoned barn, we passed several people; a woman with a baby stroller, an old man jogging, and another group of teenage girls. Once again all of the girls giggled crazily. I noticed girl was mouthing the words 'call me'. I rolled my eyes. Guess we're irresistible.

As night slowly crept closer, we finally reached our destination. Dez kicked open the old red barn door, with his hands in the fake gun position. We both laughed. Dez snorted, which made me laugh even harder. I stomped on my own foot to shut up. I didn't want to give away our position.

I climbed up the barn steps to receive our pre-hidden blankets and pillows. I tossed the blue pillow with the clouds to Dez. I placed the white pillow on the haystack where I was going to sleep. Rummaging through the next drawer, my hand landed on the blankets. I sat down on the haystack with both blankets in hand. I tossed the dinosaur patterned blanket to Dez and placed the thick blue blanket over top of myself.

"Excuse me… but I think I am missing something." Dez deadpanned. I growled and strode over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a purple nightcap, his iPhone, and a stuffed octopus with messy stitching. I chucked the stuff at Dez's face. Luckily he caught his iPhone.

"Thank you Austy Wasty…" Dez teased. I angrily stomped back to the haystack. I pulled up the blanket and lied down. In seconds flat, Dez was snoring.

I lied awake worrying. Was Ally even going to listen to us? The flash of chocolate brown hair, kept invading my thoughts. After hours of thinking, my eyelids grew heavy. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was in a dreamless sleep.

I was awakened by a loud whimper. I shot straight up to make sure we hadn't been exposed. I scanned the room for Dez. He was leaning against the wall, iPhone in tight grip. Another loud whimper emitted from his mouth. I ignored the stairs and jumped off the platform. It was a ten feet jump, but I landed safely. I rushed over to Dez.

"Dude what the hell is wrong?" I asked in a panic. He shoved his iPhone towards me. I took it in my hands. Dez was on YouTube. It was titled July 30th news cast.' Why was Dez watching yesterday's news' I silently asked myself. I rewound it to the beginning, and pressed play.

"Today at seven o' clock PM, two young boys broke out of the downtown Miami prison." the reporter said. I frowned. Uh-oh we were on the news. "Their names are Austin Moon, and Dez, who's last name has not been released to the media yet." she continued. This was bad. A picture of each of us appeared on the screen, alongside a vague collection of information, including my middle name. I frowned. Well that's embarrassing because my middle name is Monica. "Police are patrolling what was known to be their regular 'hangouts'. If you spot them or have any information, contact the police immediately. This is Sasha Gondalez reporting from the studio." she finished.

"This is bad. Really bad. Do you think Ally or Trish saw this?" Dez asked. I sighed. It was likely they probably had seen it by now, but we needed to try anyways. I looked to where Dez had been sleeping. Everything was neatly tucked away already. I collected all of my stuff and put it away too.

"Ok let's start on our way now so if we have to make any stops…" Dez said. I nodded my head in agreement. Before walking out the door, I fixed my hair with my hands. Dez watched me and laughed.

"What…?" I asked defensively. He laughed again.

"Nothing." he replied. I opened the barn doors and the early morning sun blinded me. I stepped out fully and shielded my eyes with my hands.

"Let's roll…" Dez excitedly exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just telling you in advance, this whole chapter is Ally's dream/flashback. This chapter is really short, but it clears up a lot. Thanks for all of the comments. Anyways here goes the story.**

ALLYS POV

_Shadows illuminated the dark hallway. Every object seemed gloomy. I stood there, alone, in dead silence. Suddenly the clicks of high heeled shoes broke the eerie silence. There was no place to hide so I backed away into the darkness of the shadows. I squinted from afar and I made out two figures. The first was definitely a woman, but the second was tied to a chair, so I couldn't make out a gender. I stepped slightly closer to get a better view. I silently gasped, opening my mouth in shock. There was a woman tied to the chair. Not just any woman. It was my own mother, Penny Dawson. _

_Her curly chocolate brown hair, almost identical to mine, flopped across her beautifully structured face. I stared long enough to notice the huge amount of resemblance between us. I even noticed we had matching tear tracts running down our faces. My tears fell to the ground, but her tears abruptly stopped at the duct tape covering her mouth. I almost cried out to her. I longed a hug so badly._

_The standing woman pulled back her long blond hair into a ponytail. She pressed on her earpiece._

"_I got her here… yes… how much?... no...understood." she giggled into the earpiece, turning it back off. Behind her, my mother struggled for help. It all came out as a muffle. The blond woman ripped off the duct tape. My mother screamed in pain. "Now, tell me this… Penny, do you have the extra money?" she asked Penny, mockingly. My mother shook her head. The woman scowled._

"_What ever happened to my good friend Mimi? I want _her _back…" Penny demanded. "Because you're not her. I don't have the money, but look at what you've become… you're a monster. You have the abilities to let me go…" she pleaded._

_Mimi pulled out a gun. Tears ran down her face too. She frowned. For a while silence enveloped the whole building._

"_I have no choice. It's either you or me. Mike's orders…" she cried. Her hand hovered over the trigger, obviously, she was second guessing herself. _

_I heard a click. BANG. A scream. Then everything slowly faded away. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I barely have anything to say for this chapter, except I'd like to say thanks, for everything! Also, izzyTod, if you still want, you can write your ideas in a review, or you can PM me. If you people review, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or M&M's.**

ALLY'S POV

I awoke to the sound of something banging on our window. Hard. For a second I thought my head was still pounding from that nightmare. That day long ago didn't go exactly like the nightmare did, but it was really close. It was truly horrifying enough, that I still think about it every day. A shiver climbed up my spine. I forcefully shuddered.

I did a reality check. Maybe someone was outside the house. I opened my eyes to the blazing morning sun. It was a really hot Wednesday morning. I stretched, my bones cracking. A small yawn emitted from my dry mouth. I reached for a sweater to wear over top of my pajama shirt, but I remembered that I never changed out of yesterday's clothes. I examined my amount of presentability in the mirror. I reached for a hair elastic and the sound outside crescendoed. Quickly, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. l mentally noted to get a drink later. I loudly hit my foot off the vanity. I groaned and made a pained face. Standing in front of the mirror, I noticed how weird the face was. The loudness aroused Trish from her peaceful sleep. I saw her shift out of the corner of my eye.

Trish groaned. "Mom? Ally? Give me a few more minutes."

I laughed. Only Trish… I thought to myself. "Com'on, Trish. Someone is outside." I whispered in a low tone. Trish groaned again. Ugh! Did she have to be so difficult? I tip toed over to her gigantic faux leopard skin bed. I tried to shake her out of her sleep. She didn't budge. Then I took a five dollar bill off the nightstand and waved it under her nose. She shot up lightning fast.

"What?" she asked loudly. I motioned for her to stay quiet, then I pointed to the closed window with a shaking finger. She grumped out of bed, still in yesterday's outfit also. I routed for the baseball bat I kept under my bed in case of emergency. Even though it had a giant butterfly sticker on it, it still worked like a charm. I positioned it as if I were actually playing baseball. Trish stood at the window, and reluctantly pulled back the thin purple curtains. I pushed Trish out of the way and peeked out the window. I almost screamed when I saw them. The shock caused me to drop the bat out the window.

Two boys. The first I saw had reddish-orange hair. He didn't look familiar at all. He was clothed in red and green striped pants, with yellow suspenders hanging down. He was also wearing a graphic tee with a monkey eating pizza on it. He dodged the falling bat, giving me a clear view of the other guy. The second boy…was, well… him. That boy I saw at the detention center. I cracked a small smile when I saw him. Why I did, was a mystery. He had a rock aimed at the window, but he lowered his arm when he spotted us. There was a rip in his shirt, from God knows what. Trish stared at the red head in a daze. She blushed. Oh. That must've been the one she was watching earlier. Then I realized it. They _were _at the detention center. What were they doing now? I furrowed my eyebrows. Many thoughts ran through my head. Are they dangerous? Should we call the police? Should we even be talking to them? The tall goofy looking one opened his mouth to speak.

"Can we come up?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I stood there dumbfounded for several minutes. I was confused.

"Umm… sure, but how will you-" Trish started, but the boys had already climbed up the tree and jumped in through the oversized window. "Never mind…" she sighed. I stared at my feet, uncomfortably. There was a hole in my sock. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, half-expecting to see the blond boy. I was kind of disappointed when I saw Trish instead. Her cheeks were still flushed. The red head sneezed, bringing our attention back to them.

"So um… what are you guys doing here?" I asked bashfully. The blond made a motion to speak but no sound came out. The other spoke instead.

"We hope this isn't too much to ask, but… we were wondering if you… if you would…" he paused. Trish grinned, showing her yellowish teeth. She self-consciously stopped smiling. "Letusstayhereuntilthepolicelaylow…" he said at last in a huge mumble. I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"Okay, think you can go any faster?" Trish exclaimed sarcastically. The boy frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Alright. So my name is Dez."

I snickered. Now that's a funny name.

"And this is-" he was interrupted.

"Austin." the blond boy spoke at long last. The way he said his name was so… straight forward, and simple. It was almost as if he was speaking with no emotion. Our eyes locked. Once again, I felt that I saw this boy's innocent side. I sighed.

"Ally? Are you all right?" the familiar voice broke the silence. I made eye contact with Trish and nodded. Dez distressfully looked down at his hands.

"We… um… uh…" Dez stuttered. Austin stepped out next to him.

"It's a long story." Austin said, almost darkly. Trish snorted forcefully.

"We have all day." she laughed.

"Alright, but it's complicated, so you may want to sit down." Austin told us. I sat on the end of my undisturbed bed. Austin sat next to me. He smiled a friendly smile. Trish sat on the floor, inches from Dez. Someone's stomach growled. Trish made a weird face.

"You seem hungry. I'll go get some snacks. What would you like?" she asked, mostly to just Dez. Dez replied with "cookies." and Austin opened his mouth to say something, but Trish had already left the room. We all laughed, but was I really fazed at all?

Minutes later, Trish returned with a plate of M&M cookies, and glasses of orange juice. I smiled and reached for a cookie. I broke it in half and placed the other half, back on the plate. Austin picked it up. Dez grabbed three, and Trish took the last four. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and drank it all at once.

I sighed, ready to hear the story. The next thought that entered my head, hit me like a bullet. OH. MY. GOD. _They _were the breakouts from yesterday. They had to be. Who else? I decided to listen to their story in case it was otherwise. Here's hoping it was. See how they explain this. Now that will be interesting…I thought to myself. Sighing I shoved the cookie into my mouth. My ears were ready to hear whatever nonsense, or facts, that were speeding my way.

A/N: I want you guys to give me your opinion. Trez: yes or no? I have an idea of how to end it, but if you guys like it…?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my computer had a virus and I couldn't use it. Just because something is eliminated in this chapter, don't assume it's completely gone. ;) Anyways, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Blackberry. **

AUSTIN'S POV

She seemed so freaked out. Nervous maybe. _Scared. _She was afraid of us wasn't she? But, we did just barge in and tell her "It's a long story." People never get good vibes from those words. They are almost death words.

Ally's face twisted in a strange, complicated way. Shit. She knows. She sighed heavily.

I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with disbelief in her eyes. We stared, and I was caught in the moment. I felt a strong connection, and I think it wasn't just me. Dez cleared his throat. I quickly glanced away, but I couldn't stop my eyes from returning to hers. Dez opened his mouth, completely ready to tell our 'story'. If he told the complete truth, or left something out, we would be in way too deep. We had to tell this the right way, or we would find ourselves back in jail. I had worried about this a lot lately. Too much to let it slip away. I decided to tell our lies instead. This, way we could be more precise. Dez isn't exactly careful. Awkward silence swallowed the already desolate room.

"Ok, this is getting too weird." Trish jarred. She rose from the floor (with quite some effort) and marched over to the door. "You can leave now." she said impatiently. Shock enveloped me. Was she kicking us out?

"Trish… please let us talk." I begged. Trish tightened her already pressed together lips. She slanted her eyebrows. "How do you know my name? We haven't told you our names yet. What is going on?" she demanded. Ally nodded her head.

"Yeah… you guys bust in here, call us by our names, and we've never met! You also seem awfully suspicious in the process. You need to tell us what's going on. NOW!" Ally interrupted. Two people were in discussion nearby. We all peeked out the open door. I spotted two middle age people who must've been Trish's parents, at the bottom of the stairs chatting. I scowled. Luckily, they didn't see us.

"We can't have this conversation here." I whispered, pointing to the door. "You gotta trust us… I know where we can go." it wasn't a glamorous idea, but it would have to do. I waited for a response.

"I don't know." Ally said suspiciously. She looked around the room. A nervous glare ignited in her eyes.

"Please give us a chance. We'll make it worth your while." I exclaimed defensively. Our mission was floating downhill quickly. I had to seem relaxed, and sure of myself. I gave a hopeful smile.

"Alright. But I need to leave a note." Trish finally caved in. She pulled out a note pad. I watched over her shoulder to see exactly what she was writing. 'Left to hang out with a friend.' she paused. 'It's 9:00 now. Should be back soon.' she finished in her messy slanted writing.

"Perfect."

"But if we supposedly left an hour ago, we can't be seen leaving." Ally argued. I was really starting to think Ally didn't want anything to do with us. I threw down my arms in defeat. Trish put the note on the nightstand.

"We can just leave out the window." Dez counter argued.

"Noo… I will not jump-" Ally started. Before she could finish, I did something I knew I would regret. I took Ally's hand and dragged her to the window. She freaked out and wrapped her arms around me. We jumped on to a long branch then I climbed down the tree, and landed safely on the ground, Ally still holding on to me. She quickly let go, and tried to act casual. She motioned to lean against the tree, but she missed. She wobbled a little.

"Let's just go." she said embarrassed. I couldn't help but smirk. She looked hilarious that way. Yet she still looked kind of pretty. Not that I thought she was actually pretty, that would be…weird.

Moments later, Dez landed and posed like an idiot. I saw Trish hesitantly poke her foot over the lowest branch. She was about 3 feet in the air, but she was still horrified. Dez stealthily pushed her off. He chuckled. Trish landed with a loud thud. She got up and brushed all of the dirt off. She turned to Dez.

"I don't like you anymore." she said angrily. She growled and threatened Dez with her fist. Ally poked my arm.

"Are we going now?" she asked impatiently. Trish tossed me her car keys. I crawled into the driver's seat. Ally sat down in the passenger's seat. "You don't have a license…" she guessed. Dez and Trish argued about sitting next to each other. They finally got into the backseat of the jeep. I turned the key, and the engine revved.

"Yup." I responded. I laughed. I looked over to see Ally's face. She once again, she looked horrified. "It's okay… I know how to drive." Her face returned to it's normal state. I smiled. At least she trusted me a little.

"Sorta…" I mumbled. She didn't hear me.

The rest of the car ride was silent, up until Ally's phone rang. She dug through her purse, and I caught a glimpse of a brown book. If it were a diary, I had to take it. It would be so helpful. I returned my eyes to the road. Ally's ringtone was someone playing an unfamiliar song on the piano. It was amazing. Ally answered her Blackberry. In the backseat, Trish and Dez scooted as far away from each other as they could.

"Hello?... Oh yeah… I'm uh, driving around with Trish…" I moved my ear closer so I could hear the whole conversation.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I heard the caller ask. It was a guy's voice on the other end of the call.

"Raincheck?" Ally asked.

"Fine…" the voice mumbled bitterly.

"Sorry. I love you Dallas." she said. She has a _boyfriend_? Well, maybe it was her cousin or something. Ally hung up.

"Um, who was that?" I asked. The question came out the wrong way. I sounded jealous, but I wasn't. I was just curious.

"My boyfriend Dallas." she answered with no emotion. She looked away out the window. I frowned.

"Oh…' I said. I steered left into the old field. Ally and Trish unbuckled their seatbelts the moment I pulled the keys out of the ignition. They jumped out of the car. Both of them looked at the barn confusedly. Dez crawled out of the backseat and opened the old doors. He gestured inside politely. When I passed, I flicked his head.

We stood beside the girls. They both looked around in disappointment.

"Welcome to hotel De Le Chickens." Dez joked, pointing to a chicken corpse outside the window. Oh man… off to a terrible start…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I've been so long. I've been hesitant to write after my older brother told me I stunk at it. I was also suffering from writer's block. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you once again, and… yayyyy I almost have double digit numbers of favs! Awesome sauce! I'll stop blabbering and just go on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

ALLY'S POV

A barn? Why did they take us to a barn? We could've easily gone any place else, so why here? Dez pushed open the rickety barn doors and politely gestured us in, as if we were royalty. Disappointment washed over both of our faces. I knowingly wiped the look away so I wouldn't hurt their fragile egos. I heard a flicking noise behind me. I rolled my eyes, knowing what had most likely happened.

"Welcome to hotel De La Chickens." Dez joked, pointing to a window. I cautiously peeked out that window, and spotted a dead chicken. Eww. That was _not _funny. Trish snickered.

"Okay just cut to chase." Trish demanded. Talk about impatient. I thought about asking Dez and Austin if they were really the breakouts from MDC. I actually knew they were. The reporter on the news last night was talking about it, and I already saw him at the jail. I just wanted to approach this more rationally. I also didn't want to be thought as someone who listens to rumors.

"Um, are you guys the breakouts from last night?" I asked hesitantly. Real subtle Ally… I fiddled with the flower ring I was wearing. That didn't exactly sound polite. It was too obvious that a part of me was afraid. I panicked and asked that the worst way I could of: straightforward. I looked back up at them. Dez nodded slowly, red hair flopping with the sway of his head.

"What the Hell? Seriously?" Trish shouted from behind me. Ally, stay away from them. They're dangerous…"

"No. I think they're harmless." I deadpanned, too distracted by Austin's eyes. Okay, yes he is a criminal, but I still saw innocence. I had faith in them. His russet eyes glimmered. He noticed my staring and I quickly gazed away, as if nothing had happened. I heard him chuckle.

"We are, but we need you to hide us. We can't be found by anyone." Dez explained at last. Earlier, he was too caught up in his eye battle with Trish, to notice what happened between me and Austin. I sighed thankfully under my breath.

"Tell us why you came to _us_, and why you were at the jail in the first place. Then we'll talk." Trish demanded. She stomped her foot like an angry child. I took her arm and pulled her out of their ear shot. I looked into her dark eyes. She needed a shape-up.

"Stop being so judgmental. Don't you see that you have to give them the _chance _to explain. So when we go back over there, will you just sit quietly, and listen?" I instantly felt guilty for raising my voice. She nodded. Trish did what I asked and sat on the nearest haystack. I sat next her. Austin reluctantly began to speak.

"Ok we bro- um, er, ran away… yesterday. We did it because we had to find you…" he said, running his fingers through his luscious blond hair. He was obviously stressed about this topic. Each word he said seemed to pain him.

Trish opened her mouth to, most likely, protest. I nudged her leg. She took the hint and closed her mouth immediately, as if she didn't I would shove her fist into it. I honestly might have. That was the thing with Trish. She was wild, sarcastic and sassy, but she still listened to me. We were practically sisters, and I cherished that. Although she was expressionless on the outside, I knew that she was a sheathing cauldron on the inside. She still sat quietly, trying to impress me.

"Ok so why am I so important?" I asked after the information finally invaded through my ears. I sounded doubtful, like I had meant it to. Dez raised his eyebrows.

"Why _not_ am you so important?" Dez replied smugly, yet questionably. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows now. What had he just meant?

"What he meant is 'Why would you be _unimportant_?'. " Austin stepped in.

"Well I guess I'm just used to being a nobody…" I answered sorrowfully. I sighed. I _was_ a nobody. At school. At home. _Everywhere_. My only friend was Trish. Nobody ever paid attention to me, other than her. Well… now there was Dez… and Austin. I blushed at the thought. Trish grew impatient.

"Enough with the willy-nilly silence. Get on with it already!" Trish jarred. "Sorry Ally…" she apologized.

"She _is _right. We should get this over with." Dez interjected.

"Fine. Ally, were fr- um, acquaintances… with your father. He talked about you all of the time. He, uh, he told us his story. And we um… knew your mom's killer." Austin started. I could barely listen anymore. Tears clouded my brown eyes (that matched my hair). My legs weakened, leaving me standing on jello. I fell to the ground. My already broken state, shattered. Just the thought that they knew her killer as an actual person, was barreling my state of mind downhill. I fell into hysterics. Dez and Austin each took one of my arms, and guided me to the nearest haystack. They sat me down gently. Trish ran over and plopped down next to me. I was taken aback that she actually _ran_. She enveloped me in a hug. I momentarily stopped crying, realizing that I looked like a complete idiot, in front of strangers. I straightened my spine. I had to let on that I was strong. Thinking of that, a wave of confidence sailed across me. I wiped away the last tear.

"Go on." I stated bravely. I had to face the truth. If he needs my help avenging my mother, I'll gladly give it to him.

"Um, okay?" Dez asked confusedly. He must've been shocked by my sudden change of attitude. They all were. Each of them made their own confused faces. I just nodded. Trish smiled and hugged me again.

"You're a brave soul Ally." Trish whispered to me. I smiled at her faith in me.

"Well anyways..." Austin started hesitantly. "Your mother wasn't their first victim. My ex-girlfriend was… killed by them too. We thought maybe you knew something, or would help us find them." Austin tensed up as he spoke of his ex. My first reaction would've been to reply with some sort of factual remark. Instead, I noticed his grief.

"What was her name…?" I asked sympathetically. Austin looked like he was going to start crying.

"Cassidy." he gulped. Tears actually fell down his face. I began crying about my mother again. While I sobbed loudly, Austin let out a small sniffle. Before I knew what I was doing, I strode over to him, and wrapped him in a hug. We held each other tight, and cried into each other's shoulders. I felt Trish's chubby arms, and two skinny arms envelope us in a group hug. I didn't care that I was hugging criminals. It felt… good. I smiled to myself. We all stayed like that for a moment. Even Dez and Trish tolerated each other for this hug. I looked up and saw a teary eyed Dez.

"You guys are making me so emotional!" he cried. I laughed and we all broke free from the group hug. Austin had stopped crying, and he regained his "swagger" and so had Dez. Trish hugged me _again _and I felt much better.

I processed what Austin had said before our hug. I remembered one thing.

"But my dad was in jail for _killing_ her murderer. They're dead. They can't still be out there." I thought aloud. Trish silently agreed and clenched her fists at the thought of a liar. _Was_ he lying? She scowled at Austin.

"Ally, there's something you should know… they were an organization. A gang. And half of them are still out there…"


End file.
